Talk:Janice Rand
FA status FA removal (09 Dec 2006 - 06 Mar 2007, Success) Clearly nominated and approved in the Dark Ages of M/A, I don't find this article particularly impressive by today's standards. When it comes to her later career, there is more background information about the inconsistencies in her rank than there is information on where she appeared or what she actually did. "Flashback" really builds a lot on the Rand character, relatively speaking, and that is barely even explored in the article. In fact, the last sentence in her article isn't even about her, it's about the Excelsior, and has nothing to do with her role in the Excelsior's role. Dinner roll, anyone? Also, while I'm not opposed to the inclusion of images from all her appearances, as it currently stands, there really should be some more text to supplement their inclusion. --Alan del Beccio 08:59, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Mmmm, Mild support. Not much to the second half of the article. Either it's incomplete or needs to be re-written and re-structured so that the emphasis is on the content, not the background. Also, if it's unclear whether the picture of the "Woman in Cafeteria"/Commander is her or not it should be moved to Background or Apocrypha and noted there. Logan 5 00:55, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Well, all in all, I think we should recognize all appearances of Grace as Rand, just as we do with all are other background characters played by the same performer. Other than that "BUMP" --Alan del Beccio 22:36, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'd agree with the removal, for the reasons stated above. It isn't really an "outstanding" article by current standards. -- Cid Highwind 00:09, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure we should recognize her Star Trek III appearance as Rand (Richard Sarstedt, Josh Clark), but other than that, it should be removed based on the fact that it doesn't fully cover her appearance and so on.--Tim Thomason 00:14, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Archived. --Alan del Beccio 05:07, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Rank Rand stated in that it "took me three years just to make ensign". I'm curious if that can be fit into this article somehow? --FuturamaGuy 15:12, 20 Sep 2004 (CEST) :In the closing credits of "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" Grace Lee Whitney is credited for the character of "Commander Rand." In the fictional universe, it is possile that Janice Rand served as a Lieutenant Commander (which is very acheivable for 'mustangs' - enlisted personnel who are granted officer commissions). However, she is seen in the film wearing the insignia of a full commander (CDR), which is achieved today only by outstanding former enlisted personnel. She may have been given such an advantage in the recommendation of ADM Kirk as Chief of Starfleet Operations. For an officer's NCO aide to rise in rank along with the officer is not unheard of in today's military. :"Live long and prosper," memory of Gene Roddenberry. ::If I'm not mistaken, then it is Star Trek III in which Grace Lee Whitney is seen with commander bars, and in Star Trek IV with SCPO insignia. Also in Star Trek VI she is only a Lieutenant JG which again makes her appearence in STIII look like someone else than Rand -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:12, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::i was under the impressino she was an MCPO in ST4 -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk kirks love interest Couple of comments after making some major changes (unfortunately, it logged me out so it's under my IP): although the character was created as a love interest for Kirk, the article should be about Rand, more than Kirk. I removed the suggestion that Rand had left the ship because she didn't want to interfere with Kirk's career. Wow, that's not only apocrphyal, but really reaching ... perhaps Rand transferred to another ship in order to pursue her *own* career?--Patience Wieland, NoirDame 03:15, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) copyvio :Yeoman Rand was among the most popular members of the ''Enterprise's crew, second only to Lieutenant Uhura, who was her good friend. '' from http://www.ridgecrest.ca.us/~curtdan/Excelsior/SuluPages.cgi?FILE=Rand I'd recommend restating this-- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:04, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) year of birth Can someone give a source for Rand's year of birth?--T smitts 22:01, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :How do we know that Rand was born in 2232? I saw that was cited as a reference. I saw the episode recently and could find no reference to her birth year. --Delta2373 11:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Rand/Kirk pics Do we really need three different pics of Kirk and Rand together? --From Andoria with Love 05:11, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I'd say no...and it's five pics now --Starchild 05:31, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Definately not. I suggest keeping the one from "Miri," but that's personal preference. One is enough, anyhow. Ottens 10:56, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Good enough for me. It's all taken care of. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:44, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Appearances Did she appear in "Mudd's Women" and "What Are little girls made of" ? IMDB list only 8 appearances (without these 2) and she is not in the casting on these episode articles. - Philoust123 20:22, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :You're right, I removed the two appearances, she wasn't seen in those episodes. --Jörg 21:36, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Coon, not Roddenberry I changed this because the Genes are mixed up: :Upon reading the premise, Gene Roddenberry crossed out Rand's name and wrote "No" next to it on the outline because Grace Lee Whitney, as Rand, would not be back for [Season 2|the second season. When Gerrold asked him why, Gene responded, "She transferred to another ship." This is from David Gerrold's book, The Trouble With Tribbles, in which he includes a copy of "The Fuzzies" with notes penciled in by "Gene." The Gene in question isn't Roddenberry, however. On Page 57 of the book, it clearly states the notes are from Gene L. Coon. - Bridge 02:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Star Trek III appearance? Did or didn't the character Rand appear in ? The section "Later career" states that "she transferred to Earth Spacedock in 2285" with a reference to ST3, while the background section states that "the credits that movie, however, did not specify that Whitney's character was Janice Rand". It's either/or, but which one is the correct statement? -- Cid Highwind 22:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say it's fairly obvious that it isn't the same character and anything saying it was should be removed. It just isn't possible that she could be a commander then and with it not being mentioned in the credits, we have no basis to suggest it is. It's just a case of same actor, different character. Though I wish they didn't make her a human just to complicate matters. -- TrekFan Open a channel 06:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Later career It states that, "In 2293, Captain Sulu violated his orders to rescue Captain Kirk and Dr. Leonard McCoy from the Klingon prison colony Rura Penthe." It was the Enterprise, not the Excelsior, that rescued Kirk and McCoy in Star Trek VI :Sulu attempted to rescue them, but was turned back by Kang, as depicted in . --31dot 02:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Which means the wording in the article was wrong. I've fixed it. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC)